Platonic
by showmetheuniverse
Summary: Rose insisted that her relationship with the Doctor was strictly platonic. After the events of Doomsday, she realizes it was so much more. Doomsday AU! Rated T for implied sex.


Platonic

**Oh my god what is this...**

**Why did I write this?**

**Whatever. The BBC owns Doctor Who. So don't sue me. **

**Also this has a very high T rating for mentions of/implied sex. So if you can't handle that, bye.**

Rose insisted that her relationship with the Doctor was strictly platonic. There was no denying that she really liked him and he really liked her, but something about calling her awkward relationship with a sexy alien a romantic relationship just didn't seem right.

Rose made her way to the console room of the TARDIS, where the Doctor was fixing this and that. Rose sat down on the jump seat and thought about the extent of her relationship with the Doctor. Was it safe to keep calling it platonic?

Hand holding was a regular occurrence between them. It was an easy thing to keep platonic. Nothing intimate about hand holding, right?

Hugs. They'd shared so many hugs since his regeneration. Hugs meant something. They were a celebration after a victory. Sometimes a hug served as a promise during the darkest times, a promise that everything would always be alright.

Then there were the stolen kisses. A secret, stolen kiss was not uncommon for the two, though neither of them ever talked about it.

"Rose?" The Doctor called from underneath the console.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Are you doing anything right now?"

"Not really. 'S there something you need?"

"Yes, my sonic, it's in this room somewhere, could you find it for me?"

"Alright." Rose said as she checked every nook and cranny on the intricate console, only to find nothing but dust. "It's not on the console."

"Yeah, I think it might've rolled off at some point when we hit temporal turbulence in the vortex. It's probably on the floor somewhere."

"I think we'd have noticed it on the floor by now."

"Check under the jump seat. Might be there."

Rose got down on all fours to check under the jump seat. Her hand touched something soft and she gasped as she realized what it was. It was her shirt that she had worn about two months earlier.

-flashback-

_"How was I supposed to know when we landed that the atmosphere here was lethally toxic to humans!" The Doctor asked, guiding a trembling Rose into the TARDIS._

_"You're a 903 year old Time Lord, I think you'd have at least a little bit of knowledge-" Rose paused to cough. "-of this planet before we got here!"_

_"Rose, I'm so sorry..."_

_"Am I going to be alright?"_

_No response. _

_Rose sighed. "You stupid alien."_

_"Actually, there is one cure... But I don't know if you'll like it. There's also a chance that the cure might not even work."_

_"Well, what is it?"_

_"Part of the cure is an emotional shock, something that you'd never expect. Something to get the neurons in your brain firing. If you don't keep your brain in a constant state of excitement, the toxins from that planet's atmosphere will kill your brain. "_

_"Alright, then. Neuron stimulation. That's not too bad."_

_"There's a second part."_

_"Okay, what is it?"_

_"Oh, Rassilon... Rose, you're going to hate me for saying this but... The second part of the cure is... Stimulation... Like..." He hesitated, not wanting to say the next words, "...sexual stimulation."_

_Rose about dropped dead right there and then. Well, that sure worked for the emotional shock."Yes!" She exclaimed, probably sounding far too excited considering she was dying. "I mean... Yeah, it's worth a shot. If it means saving my life. How does that work, anyway?"_

_"Welll, I half lied when I said that was the second part of the cure. Really any sort of physical activity would work, as most of the worst poisons can be expelled via perspiration. With sexual stimulation, it's both a crazy firing of neurons and rather intense physical activity and... Forgive me for being so... I just... I don't know why I suggested that we... It seemed like a good idea at the time and to be quite honest, I am in love with you and I don't want to lose you. If you don't feel the same way, then-"_

_"Shut up." Rose ordered as she unbuttoned his jacket._

_It was the Doctor's turn to be confused. "Wait. Rose, are you sure this is what you want?"_

_"Positive. It might be the toxins in the atmosphere or the adrenaline from the fact that I might not live through this day, but I am absolutely sure that all I want is you. I love you."_

_"Rose-"_

_"Do you want this? Any of this? If you're not comfortable with this, it doesn't have to happen."_

_"Rose Tyler, I love you. I love you more than all of time and space and I want this. I'm just as nervous as you are, Rose. However, to seal our love and to save your life, I'm willing to go as far as we need. Are you ready?" After Rose gave him a tiny nod, they pressed their lips together in a frenzied passion, a full on snog. Clothes were removed almost instantly after that, shirts and trousers and skirts and ties being discarded and forgotten. Hands were entwined in hair. Heated whispers filled the air as dozens of unspoken rules were broken. The events that followed would never be forgotten by either of them, yet at the same time, they'd be forgotten and unmentioned. _

_-end lè flashback-_

Rose's breathing was noticeably heavier at the memory of what had taken place on that very jump seat a few months before that had caused her to misplace her shirt.

"Rose, are you alright? You're breathing's gotten a lot heavier in the past few seconds."

"Oh, yeah. Just saw a spider. I hate spiders." Checking again under the jump seat, she noticed a glint of silver. The sonic screwdriver! "Found the sonic!"

"Thanks! Just slide it under the console."

"Actually..." Rose bit her lip. "Could you come out here and get it? I need to talk to you."

The Doctor slid out from under the console, his hair an elegant, ruffled mess. Rose couldn't help but smile.

"Doctor," she took a step closer to him. He didn't back away like he usually did. "I was thinking about what happened a while ago after we went to that planet with the toxic sky and... I know we swore to never talk about it but I realize now that you saved my life and I never thanked you. So thank you. If it weren't for you I would've died."

"Weelll, if it weren't for me you wouldn't have been on that planet in the first place but... Yeah."

"Doctor, I've been thinking about it lately, and for the longest time I've been trying to keep us just friends, and I can tell you've been doing the same. It's really just making things worse, pretending that nothing has happened between us. I hate to think about it, but one day, I'll be gone. And in my dying moments, I'll be wishing that we had established what we really were. You'll be wishing so, too. Do we really want to spend our time in this awkward-might-be-more-than-friends stage, or do we-" Rose was cut off by a kiss. A full on snog. The world shifted and she was half sitting on, half pinned to the console. Things were just about to get moving when an alarm buzzed on the monitor.

"What's this now?" The Doctor ran over to the monitor. "Ghosts? Rose, there's ghosts on Earth, how is this possible?"

"You're asking the wrong person."

"I've also recieved a message from Torchwood about a gigantic sphere." He laughed. "Allons-y, Rose Tyler! Today's gonna be a big one."

"Wait. I don't know about this... Are you sure it's safe?"

"Is something the matter? You've never worried about safety before."

"I just..." Rose sighed. It'd be better not to tell him. He had no clue how he'd react if she told him she was pretty sure she was pregnant. "It's nothing. Let's just go."

"No, Rose. If you're not feeling well, then you have to stay here."

"I'm fine. Let's just make sure to be careful. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about today."

"It'll be fine."

"Are you su-"

"Rose Tyler, I promise everything will be fine."

"I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you, too."

-several weeks later, in a parallel universe-

"Actually, there's five of us now..." Rose said to the Doctor, or rather a hologram of him. "Mum, Dad, Mickey, Me... and the baby."

"You're not... You can't be..."

"I am."

"Mickey?"

"I've barely talked to him since I got here."

"But we never-"

"We did. Once. Or have you forgotten?"

"Rose... Oh, Rose. You're going to make a great mother. If there was any way I could bring you back, but I can't. This is our final goodbye."

"No."

"Rose, there's no way I can-"

"You have to try!" Rose sobbed. "Please! I can't lose you again."

"Two universes would tear apart. We'd kill 12 billion humans along with an infinite number of other species."

"So?"

"Rose, I can't. I'd love to have you back here, I really would. But there's no way-"

"Do it. It's been 3 months since I last saw you in person. The worst 3 months of my life. I spent most of my time in my room crying because I didn't have you by my side. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you."

"Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it... Rose Tyler..." The hologram faded away.

Seconds later, a burning white light ripped through the air, and silhouetted in the light was the Doctor himself. "... I love you."

"Doctor..."

"Hurry, Rose! We don't have much time." He held out his hand. Rose grabbed it and was pulled through the void.

Next thing she knew, she was on the floor of the TARDIS with the Doctor practically on top of her.

"ROSE!" The Doctor gasped. "Oh, Rose!" He hugged her, the hug to end all hugs.

Rose didn't know what to think. She was with her beloved Doctor again, but on the other hand, she hadn't gotten to say goodbye to her family. She hadn't yet told them she was pregnant. Now they would never know.

"Doctor." Rose sobbed. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." He placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm gonna be a daddy!"

"I should've told you a lot sooner. I actually had my suspicions since the day of Canary Wharf. You asked if I was okay and I said I was fine. Well, at that point I was pretty sure I was pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't... I don't know. I should've told you."

"Rose... Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Rose was now engaged to the Doctor and pregnant with his time baby. It seemed hilarious that only weeks before, she was questioning if they were even in a romantic relationship.

She was positive now that their relationship was anything but platonic.

**Review? Please? Want more TenRose? Just ask!**


End file.
